


接文帖

by GolfCharlie



Category: DJ Snake | William Sami Etienne Grigahcine - Fandom, Deadmau5 (Musician), Dillon Francis - Fandom, Diplo (Musician), EDM, Marshmello (Musician) RPF, Skrillex (Musician), Zedd - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:47:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfCharlie/pseuds/GolfCharlie
Summary: 详情见内文文和翻译都接





	接文帖

要求：有cp（见Fandom tags），有梗（详细些），拒绝三俗肉  
打字慢，更得慢  
可以留言在评论区，也可以加我QQ  
QQ：544871694


End file.
